Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny
by SmoochiPon
Summary: One-shot Don't know if I should continue Inspired on Vocaloid Song, How they began, just that. -Rin a very weird girl with a bored life is suddenly granted with one wish: Anything you want. Len her new servant, is most than happy to grant her that wish. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY! I don't own Vocaloid, it characters or anything. Image by sumomi-chan.deviantart


"This is soo... annoying" said a voice "How I am supposed to buy that thing with such a high price?"

A blonde girl with cat ears and a cat tail said. She had cerulean eyes. Looking with sadness a necklace showing on a store, the necklace was a big green emerald, she may not like green things the most, but it was quite pretty.

"Until I have money, dear" she said to the necklace, not wanting to move from there, because she knew that day would never come.

What this girl didn't know, was that a boy very similar to her, even with the cat ears, was watching her from afar, having a weird smirk on his face.

"Heh, should I go now.. Or just wait?" He though.

* * *

"Maaaaaaaan, I'm soo sad" the girl said.

"It's there something that bugs you?" A blue-haired man said.

"Well... If everything was okay.. Do you think I would be sayin _'''''Maaaaaaan, I'm soo sad?'''''_ "

"Sorry miss"

"Don't worry, just give me an orange"

"Orange" and he throw it to her

"You know, Kaito, I wish I were just a bit more... How could you say..."

"Powerful? Bigger?"

"Rich"

"That's something difficult miss, but not imposible"

"I hope so, but at least you're here, always optimist"

"Miss..." Said the man with a sad look.

"It's okay, you're going to have a great time on England, don't worry about me"

" ***sigh*** miss, you are always like that"

"Hehehehe, it's okay"

That blue haired man of blue eyes was the buttler of our Weird Nekomimi Girl, the only company of her, and now, he was going to study abroad, leaving her passed, and now she was alone, everyday she visited the store with the necklace, she always looked at it, wanting it, but always reproaching herself, only smashing her dreams, _poor of her._

"It's already very late ***sigh*** " she looked up the night sky "It's unfair! I really want it, or at least god please give it to someone to suppress my sadness of looking it everyday!" She shouted **"I really want it!"**

"Then, should I help you getting it?"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Me and I see we both have nekomimis"

"True, not everyone has it"

"You know, we are not like everyone"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you want that necklace?"

"Didn't you heared me shouting a minute ago?"

He laughed "Then meet me at midnight, here, come dressed in black clothes"

"Why?"

"Just come"

"Until midnight then"

"I will be waiting"

She went to her house, wondering about that weird boy, he looked suspicious, and similar to her, he even had cat ears and a tail, and what about all of that stuff about being different than everybody, and the necklace? Well, 1 thing she knew for sure, was that the answer lies on their meeting tonight.

"Oh, I should prepare" she said, opening her closet.

* * *

"Was really her? Or just another girl?" The boy said "Len, don't pain... Wait, I don't even know her name!"

_**Poor little cute shota. (-w-)**_

"Almost midnight** *sigh*** and what if she don't come?"

"Shotas should be sleeping now"a tealhaired girl with cat ears and a tail said

"Get the hell out of here"

"But, Leeeeeeen-kuun, I wanted to play with you~"

"Miku, not now, just go"

"Where?"

"The heck, I don't know! Just go to Gumi's place or whatever!"

"***sigh*** Then see you"

"Finally, she's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Our weird nekomimi girl said

"Uwaaaa!"

"You scream like a girl"

"Please just don't scare me"

"You are funny"

"Well, I though you wouldn't come, but I'm glad to see I was wrong "

"Well, since I came, I want answers"

"Wait, look there" she looked "that's the store will the necklace?"

"Yes it is"

"Wait here"

And just as he said that, he jumped to the next roof, just like a cat, he ran all the way to one of the store windows and sneaked in it, a minutes later, he went out, with something in his hands. She looked from afar, with a 'the hell was that' face, he finally reached her..

"Close your eyes"

"Okay, but wha..." She looked at her chest "it is... The necklace"

"Yes, and now it's yours"

"B but how?"

"We are different from them, don't forget that"

"But what if they found you stole it?"

"It'll be late when they figure out that it's gone"

"You... Why?"

"You wanted it Rin"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Len and I want to be your servant, and to show a bit of my abbilities, and your abilities"

"You mean, I can.." He nodded " Woah!"

He laughed "Now, shall we go home, miss?"

"Call me Rin, and yes, you have the job"

* * *

In the morning, all of the neighborhod was in conmotion.

"Meiko-san!"

"Huh?" A brown haired woman said

"Meiko san!, here!"

"Oh, Rin-san"

"What happened?"

"Someone stole a necklace on a store, it was the only one left, and they are freaked out because the robber didn't left any evidence, no hair, things, it's like he was a phantom, even security cameras didn't catch him"

"Oh.. That's..."

"Rin!" Len said

"Who's him?"

"Ah, Meiko he is Len, my new servant"

"Nice to meet you Meiko-san"

"Woah, you two look alike"

"Meikooo" Rin said

"Hahahaha, just joking, well, good bye Rin-san!"

"Bye!"

Rin and Len went to the house, silence ruled for a while, until Rin said

"What if they found you?"

"Don't worry Rin"

"No! I want to help to! It's sooo interesting!" She said, with stars on her eyes

"Then, shall I grant all of your wishes"

"Len..."

"If we're going to do this, we need aliases"

"That's righ.."

"Mine will be **Peter**, nobody will suspect"

"Then.. Mine shall be **Jenny**"

"It's set then" he said, grabbing her hand and planting a soft kiss on it "But if I said you to escape, **escape**"

Rin blushed, but she understood "Okay...Len"

* * *

Months pased, things where stolen, jewerly, clothes, food, all sort of things, and everyone was hysteric, they were to bussy searching for the bandids, but it was worthless, people will only lose themselves in town, it was imposible to found who they were, what they where, or what they will do next. Police was always upset, they never catched them, when they thoght they will get them, they just sneached from their hands,

"It's soo unfair!" A policeman said "Why can't we catch them?"

Another one said "Well, now you see why everybody call them, the **Phantom Thieves**"

* * *

Should I continue it? -w- I don't know :D

2 ch of stories today, YAY

Author-san says bye! until next Wednesday!


End file.
